Resaca
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Se incorporó con pesadez, sintiendo un peso extra anclarse a su hombro izquierdo, como si alguien se estuviese aferrando a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Frunció el ceño, quitando la sábana que tenía sobre sí, solo para darse cuenta que estaba en bóxers, apenas. Ay, mierda. [OldRivalShipping][Viñeta].


**Alerta: Esto ha sido producto de leer muchos fics de Karim y del comer mucho maní. **

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aww...Pokémon no es mío... ono_

**_Advertencias: _**_OldrivalShipping. Contenido semi-pervertido. OoC ;-; No pude evitarlo x3_

**_Nota adicional: _**_...Neh, no sé qué decir xD_

* * *

Green abrió los ojos lentamente, con un dolor punzante en la cabeza y resistiendo las ganas de volver a sumirse en un sueño profundo.

Gold había hecho una fiesta—ni siquiera sabía por qué demonios accedió a ir—, fue divertida y luego de un juego de botellas no recordó más nada. Se incorporó con pesadez, sintiendo un peso extra anclarse a su hombro izquierdo, como si alguien se estuviese aferrando a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Frunció el ceño, quitando la sábana que tenía sobre sí, solo para darse cuenta que estaba en bóxers, apenas.

Ay, mierda.

Se giró bruscamente.

—_Por favor que no sea un chico, por favor que no sea un chico, por favor que no sea un chico_—rezaba internamente, como una especie de mantra, hasta que notó una cabellera castaña resaltar entre las sábanas blancas que estaban en su cama. Miró más atento a la figura, aún pegada a su brazo. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de la impresión, y su piel se tornó varios tonos más pálida cuando descubrió quién era. Su acompañante se removió, aparentemente incómoda por el sol que impactaba contra su rostro—¿Blue?—preguntó tentativamente. La joven arremangó el cobertor para cubrirse.

—¿Qué quieres, Green?—cuestionó, obviamente aún dormida. Seguro soñando con hacerle la vida imposible a las personas y por eso era que lucía una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

—¿Qué haces en mi cama?

—¿Cama?¿De qué demonios hablas...?¡Rayos!—Ella se levantó sin cuidado alguno, tomando toda la cobija para cubrirse de aquel que figuraba como su mejor amigo. Se sonrojó con fuerza, pero se calmó un poco al notar que al menos tenía ropa interior—¿Qué sucedió ayer?

—Eso mismo te iba a preguntar—masculló, doblando las rodillas y apoyando los codos sobre estas, enojado porque no sabía cómo había llegado a semejante situación.

—T-tú... tú... estás en...—balbuceó Blue, señalando la única prenda que tenía puesta el chico, que se encogió de hombros mientras soltaba una risita entre dientes.

—¿Acaso te da vergüenza, Blue?

—¡P-por supuesto que no!¡S-solo que... que... es incómodo!—exclamó, corriendo en dirección hacia el baño y encerrándose allí. Se sentó en el inodoro, esperando que eso que pensaba, no hubiese sucedido.

—¿Blue, estás bien?—interrogó el castaño, quizás un poco preocupado, quizás un poco molesto por la actitud de la chica.

—Tú... ¿nosotros...?—inquirió, dejando la pregunta abierta. Green se recargó contra la puerta, sonrojado por la insinuación de la joven. Masculló un "no" apenas audible y se levantó para buscar sus pantalones en el suelo.

No encontró ninguna prueba que indicara que había llegado a tercera base con Blue, lo cual le produjo cierto sentimiento de alegría, pero al mismo tiempo una opresión en el estómago.

Debía admitirlo, estaba enamorado de Blue, pero jamás lo diría, tendría que darse cuenta sola, y si no lo hacía, bueno, ella se quedaría como aquella mujer que Ruby le había mencionado una vez, que vivía con un montón de Wingull revoloteando por doquier.

Mientras, Blue trataba de despejar sus pensamientos e intentaba recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Jugó a la botella junto a los demás, eso estaba bien.

Gold le tendió una botella por haber perdido... no tanto.

Las penitencias cambiaron a ser besos... ¿por qué había estado de acuerdo?

Se besó con Green.

Sintió su rostro enrojecer.

Después de eso, todos se fueron a sus casas, pero ella dijo que se quedaría porque estaba demasiado mareada. Green accedió.

Mierda.

Después... se acostaron en la cama, rieron, él le hizo cosquillas, cerraron los ojos para dormir tranquilamente. Blue gritó que tenía calor y se fue quitando la ropa lentamente, y una vez que solo tuvo el sostén y las bragas, volvió a dormir, divertida al notar que Green—en su momento de borrachera—también lo había hecho.

Oh, y la mejor parte no era eso, sino el haber escuchado a Green decirle _"Te amo"_.

—¡Oh, Arceus!—exclamó, a punto de tumbar la puerta de la felicidad que sentía—¡Green!—salió del baño, una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué?

—¡Me gustas!

—¿Eh?¿De qué demonios hablas, chica ruidosa?—frunció el ceño, cepillando su cabello con aburrimiento. Escuchó a Daisy mover las ollas y platos para cocinar el desayuno. Una punzada en la cabeza le recordó lo mucho que bebió la noche anterior. Ah, maldita resaca—, no ent...

Pero Blue lo estaba besando en los labios, aún alegre, tomándolo de las mejillas y evitando así que huyera. Se separaron lentamente, los ojos verdes de Green brillaron con algo que la entrenadora Pokémon no supo descifrar.

—Gracias por salir de mi baño—dijo, levantándose de la cama para entrar a lavarse de los dientes, no sin antes pasar su mano descaradamente por la pierna de Blue, provocando que esta se sonrojase—, por cierto, lindas bragas.

Blue parpadeó confundida. ¿Qué acaso ahora él era pícaro?¿Qué clase de realidad era esa?¡Imposible!

—¡Green!

* * *

_**~Ravie.**_


End file.
